What's Happening to Steed?
by esteed
Summary: Steed drops out of sight, and Mrs. Peel is taken for a ride. Please r/r!!! It's finished!!!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Mrs. Peel rolled over in her bed. She heard a loud crash. "What the?" She mumbled to herself. Mrs. Peel was a slender auburn haired beauty, and was still dressed in a pale yellow party dress. Her matching heels were at the end of the bed, and her jewelry was strewn on her dresser. Straining her neck, she looked at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was only 6:30, and Mrs. Peel hadn't gotten in until 2 that morning. She had had a great night. Partying had been fun. If only Steed had been able to attend. Now she knew why he had refused.  
  
Just then the door to her bedroom opened and Steed popped his head in. He was grinning broadly.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Peel. Have a lovely time last night?"  
  
"Steed, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Tut, tut Mrs. Peel. You should be more friendly. Especially to people who make you breakfast in bed."  
  
Steed came through the door. He was dressed spectacularly as usual, with a gray three-piece suit on, and in his hands was a tray complete with a red rose, freshly squeezed orange juice, and hot bacon.  
  
"You really didn't have to Steed."  
  
"Nonsense, of course I did," Steed charmingly replied. "You've got to have your strength for today."  
  
"Oh no Steed. Don't tell me we have…"  
  
"We have another case," Steed replied, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Couldn't you have let me sleep in? Do you know what time I was up until last ni--this morning?"  
  
"I imagine it was very late indeed. But the Ministry needs us, and so we must go. I'll leave you alone to finish your breakfast and pack."  
  
"Why Steed?" Mrs. Peel inquired. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To the small town of Winsington, forty miles away. Now, you'd better hurry Mrs. Peel, we leave in an hour, and we'll be there for a week."  
  
At this, Steed jumped up from where he'd been sitting, on the edge of Mrs. Peel's bed. He walked to the door, opened it, looked back, and winked? There was something wrong with Steed.  
  
"Now, something is up with Steed," Mrs. Peel thought to herself. "I've never known him to actually cook, and when did he start winking? Maybe…nah, I'm just imagining it."  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The dark green Bentley raced through the winding country roads. It was about 7:30 am, and the sun was shining brightly. It was a beautiful day.  
  
"All right Steed," Mrs. Peel said, turning off the radio, "tell me about this case. What's been going on?"  
  
"What case?" Steed replied, flirtingly.  
  
"Steed," Mrs. Peel demanded, "if there isn't a case, then why the…why are you taking me to Winsington?"  
  
"You'll find out when we get there." Steed replied flippantly. "I promise you, you'll love it."  
  
"I hate surprises," Mrs. Peel grumpily muttered, sliding lower in her seat, and crossing her arms. "I could have used a little forewarning if it was just going to be a surprise, Steed."  
  
Steed didn't answer. He just grinned even more broadly. Then he reached over and turned up the radio.  
  
"Fine Steed, don't tell me what we're doing," Mrs. Peel thought, annoyed. "I'll find out sooner or later, with or without your help."  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
It was midmorning when Steed pulled over to the side of the road, beside an old petrol station. Mrs. Peel had fallen asleep and was jolted awake when the car stopped.  
  
"Steed, where in the world do you think you're going?" Mrs. Peel asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Just have to get something, be right back." And at that, Steed jumped out of the car, and jogged up the steps into the small store. Mumbling to herself about unneeded stops, Mrs. Peel drifted back to sleep, when she awoke again, she had quite a fright. There was a man dressed all in black, with a rubber mask on driving the car! Mrs. Peel tried to move, to jump out of the car, but discovered that while she had been asleep, she had been bound and gagged. Her movement caught the man's eye.  
  
"Now, now Mrs. Peel, settle down. You're not going anywhere, and if you try anything, I'll have to stick you in the bonnet."  
  
Mrs. Peel stopped moving. "Might as well be comfortable," she thought to herself.  
  
The man drove for almost another hour.  
  
"We're almost there Mrs. Peel," the man said, "I'll have to be putting you to sleep now." At these words he pulled over to the side of the road, and got out a handkerchief, and doused it with something, Mrs. Peel was almost sure it was chloroform. He pressed it up against her nose. She began to struggle.  
  
"Strange," she thought, "That voice seems familiar. I noticed it before, but…" Mrs. Peel had passed out.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
When Mrs. Peel awoke, she noticed that she was tied to a table. She rolled her eyes, and looked around. The masked man was sitting to her left, in a red leather chair, asleep. This was wonderful! Mrs. Peel smiled that mysterious smile of hers, and began plotting how to escape. First, she decided to test her bonds. The madman hadn't really tied them tightly at all! Wonderful! Slowly, and silently, Mrs. Peel wriggled out of the bonds. She took the ropes, and quickly tied the masked man to the chair. Not a moment too soon, either! Just as she had finished her last knot, the man awoke. Seeing the empty table, he tried to jump up, but the ropes stopped him.  
  
"Thought you could just kidnap me and fall asleep, did you?" Mrs. Peel asked the man.  
  
"That's not what I had in mind at all!" The man began angrily, perhaps angry at being bested by her.  
  
"Really," Mrs. Peel was not convinced. "If that's true, what were you going to do?" She thought to herself, "I have to keep him talking, so I can figure out who he is."  
  
The man shook his head, seeing her scheme.  
  
"You won't talk then?" He shook his head. "Afraid I'll figure out who you are?" A head shake this time. "Well I'm sorry, but," and at this Mrs. Peel reached over and pulled off his mask. A very familiar face looked up at her. "Steed!"  
  
"Mrs. Peel, it's all perfectly explainable," Steed began.  
  
"Steed, I don't want to know why you did this, but I'm going to untie you."  
  
Just as she began to untie him, the door behind her opened slowly. A man in a clown mask jumped out, and before Mrs. Peel could react, gave her a swift karate chop to the neck. She dropped unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Hey boss," Steed began, "She called me Steed. Who's that?"  
  
The man sighed, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Steed is her partner. Steed is the man that I have to blame for giving me the bullet in my abdomen. You look just like him." The man untied the Steed lookalike.  
  
"Well, all I can say is, it's a good thing that I knew her name."  
  
"It's a good thing that I made you practice Steed's voice and mannerisms for three months!" The man sounded indignant. "Now, tie her up again. We must get everything ready for 'The Destruction of Mrs. Emma Peel, and John Steed, Part II.'" He laughed maniacally, and began coughing horridly.  
  
More soon ( I promise! 


	2. The Plot Thickens

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Mrs. Peel opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She reached up to rub her eyes, but her hands wouldn't move. Blinking, so her vision cleared, Mrs. Peel was able to see what had happened. She was bound to a--pole? Mrs. Peel looked around, curious about what was going to happen. Just then two men marched out in front of her. Both were wearing German soldier masks, that made them look identical.  
  
"Does the fraulein want a blindfold for her execution?"  
  
"Execution," Mrs. Peel demanded, "What am I being executed for?"  
  
The two men looked at each other, and chuckled.  
  
"As if you don't know. Oh well, no blindfold. Come Fritz." They marched away from Mrs. Peel, and raised their guns. "On the count of drei. Ains…"  
  
Mrs. Peel struggled desperately against her ropes. Then a miracle. They broke! She dropped, then ran toward the men, catching them off guard. Mrs. Peel started using her sophisticated judo moves on them. She hit one in the stomach, he doubled over in pain. The other one growled angrily at this, and went to punch Mrs. Peel. Fortunately she ducked, and his fist hit the other man square in the jaw just as he was straightening up. The man yelled in frustration, and ran towards Mrs. Peel, bent on choking her. She knocked his hands away, and just as she was about to finish him with a blow to the neck, was hit from behind by the other man. She dropped like a rock. The two men took off their masks.  
  
"You see vat I mean Kevin. She is like an Amazon. Now do you understand vhy you had to train for all that time?"  
  
"Perfectly Z.Z.," the Steed twin replied, "Now what happens?"  
  
Z.Z. Von Schnerk smiled evily. Now ve reacquaint Steed and Mrs. Peel. I'm going to go see if the camera captured everything. You know vhat to do."  
  
Kevin laughed coldly.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Meanwhile, Steed was frantic. He had gone in the store, and come out to find his prized Bentley roaring down the road. With Mrs. Peel in it! He had called the Ministry and let Mother know everything that was going on. A car would be there in another hour, but Steed was nervous. The Ministry had just heard of a rumor that the psychotic film director Z. Z. Von Schnerk might not be dead after all. The last time Steed and Von Schnerk had met was when he had tried to kill Mrs. Peel for his movie, "The Destruction of Mrs. Emma Peel." Steed had almost lost the women he loved. She had been tied to a conveyer belt which was heading towards a huge rotating saw blade. Steed's heart twisted thinking about how close he had been to loosing her. A car pulled into the small roadside parking lot, jerking Steed from his memories. The driver leaned his head out of the window.  
  
"Are you Mr. Steed?"  
  
Steed stood up slowly. "Who wants to know?" His voice was slightly threatening.  
  
"I'm from the Ministry, was sent to pick you up."  
  
Steed hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust this man. "What makes you think I called for a car?" He questioned.  
  
The driver didn't hesitate for a minute. "Car got stolen, along with your partner."  
  
Steed relaxed a little. He walked over to the car, and got in.  
  
The car backed out and started heading away from London. Steed tapped the partition. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going? I'm supposed to head back to the Ministry. The man quickly pushed a button, releasing a sleeping gas into the back of the car. Steed began to cough. Quickly he tried the door handles, which broke off in his hand. Then he tried to break the glass. He was almost successful, but the effects of the gas caught up with him, and he slumped to the floor. The man in front smiled and pressed his foot even harder on the gas peddle, roaring down the road. 


	3. What Will Happen Next?

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Steed groaned. His head hurt like the dickens, and he was more than annoyed when he found himself tied to a dolly, with his favorite bowler hat crushed on the ground. Looking upwards Steed found himself facing a t.v. screen. Suddenly the telly switched on, and Steed was watching a movie of Mrs. Peel. She was tied up on a pole, and was about to be shot by a firing squad, when she broke loose. A fight sequence followed, and Mrs. Peel was winning, when all of a sudden, one of the men hit her on the back of the head. She dropped like an iron weight. The two men took off their mask, and talked for a minute, then they fully faced the camera. Steed was shocked. One of the men was Z.Z. Von Schnerk, and the other…Steed blinked then stared at the screen. The other was an exact replica of Steed himself! The screen switched off suddenly, and Steed heard a door opening behind him. Kevin, Steed's double walked in, around the dolly, and turned to face Steed. He was smiling diabolically.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake Mr. Steed. Did you like our little scene?"  
  
Steed refused to answer.  
  
"Not much of a talker, eh? Well, that's okay, because from what Z.Z. tells me, you're part really isn't a talking part."  
  
"This man must be crazy," Steed thought to himself. "Where is Mrs. Peel now?" Steed asked aloud.  
  
"Around," Kevin replied vaguely, "But don't worry, you'll get to see her soon enough." He smiled again. Without explaining this statement, he turned and headed out the door. Steed decided to try his bonds. He hadn't gotten a chance before, and here was the opportunity to do so. Steed smiled as the bonds fell away. Obviously, they hadn't done their homework on him. Yet something wasn't right. "Oh well," Steed thought to himself as he cautiously eased open the door. "I've got to find Mrs. Peel."  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Mrs. Peel moaned. It hadn't been the best of days. Steed had woken her up too early for her comfort, and then she was kidnapped, and knocked out twice. And why had she been made to face a firing squad. Mrs. Peel looked around, curious about what was going on. She found herself in a toyshop. Bewildered, Mrs. Peel got up, and looked around. She smiled as she saw her favorite toy from her childhood, a jump rope. As she walked over to the display, Mrs. Peel heard a loud crash behind her. She spun around to find… "Steed?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Peel."  
  
"Steed, what's going on" Mrs. Peel inquired, "How did you get here? The last I saw you were at that roadside gas station."  
  
"This is going to sound ridiculous," Steed began, "But I was kidnapped."  
  
Mrs. Peel was struck with the absurdity of the statement. The best spy in the ministry kidnapped? "Do you know who did this?" Mrs. Peel inquired.  
  
"Z.Z. Von Schnerk," Steed replied.  
  
Mrs. Peel was angered. Hadn't they killed Von Schnerk? "Well, what are you planning to do now?"  
  
"Well," Steed began, and leaned in toward her.  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Steed walked nonchalantly down the dark hall. He figured that he could handle anything that came up. Suddenly a door to the left of him opened, and out stepped none other than Z.Z. Von Schnerk.  
  
"Kevin!" Z.Z. exclaimed, "Vhat are you doing here? I thought I saw you on the closed circuit talking to Mrs. Peel, like I told you to do!"  
  
Steed thought quickly. "That must be Steed! I went to see him, like you told me to do, and he got out of his ropes before I left the room! Knocked me out."  
  
Z.Z. sighed. "Vell, a mistake like this can vork to our advantage. Qvick go to the toy store set, and knock Steed out. Tell Mrs. Peel that he is the impostor, and lead her to the gate. Just as she opens it, pull out your gun, and knock her over the head. I love these themes! Bewilderment, betrayal!" He laughed maniacally.  
  
"Only one problem. Steed took my gun."  
  
Z.Z. muttered something about incompetent doubles under his breath, then reached in his jacket, and handed Steed the gun.  
  
"Thank you." And with that, Steed knocked Z.Z. out, and dragged him into the room he had just left.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Well, it sounds like a great plan Steed, but is it feasible?"  
  
"Absolutely," Steed replied, "Just have faith in me."  
  
Mrs. Peel smirked, and turned to walk off the set, when who did she see leaning against the wall but, "Steed?"  
  
"That's right Mrs. Peel. That man is an impostor!"  
  
"You're the impostor!" And with that Kevin rushed over to Steed, and tried to punch him. Steed ducked, and Kevin's fist went through the wall. Mrs. Peel was beginning to be confused. Two Steeds? And they were both dressed exactly the same! What was she going to do? 


	4. Will the real Steed please step forward?

The two Steed's continued to fight, destroying the set as they worked their way around. Suddenly one pulled out a gun.  
  
"Stay back! Come on Mrs. Peel. Let's get out of here while we can."  
  
Mrs. Peel began to walk towards the man, then she took a flying kick at his hand, knocking the gun towards the other man. "The real Steed would never carry a gun!"  
  
Quickly she knocked the man out, then turned, smiling breathlessly towards the other man. He was holding a gun, and leering at her.  
  
"Actually Mrs. Peel, you were wrong," Kevin smirked, "That was the real Steed, and he was carrying a gun. Where he got it, I know not. Now, pick up that rope over there, and tie him up. Don't try anything funny, either, I'm a fair hand with a gun."  
  
Quietly, Mrs. Peel walked over, and began tying Steed up. "How am I going to get out of this?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Tie that rope more tightly Mrs. Peel, thank you. Now," Kevin smiled, "after you."  
  
Mrs. Peel began walking off the stage. Quickly she turned, catching Kevin off guard. However, he was too fast for her. He hit her on the head. "Not again," she thought, as she faded once more into darkness.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
When Mrs. Peel awoke, she was tied to a railroad track. In front of her, Steed was tied inside a small train.  
  
"Are you ready for your close up, Mrs. Peel?" Z.Z. Von Schnerk laughed maniacally. "I made a mistake last time, in not taking care of Mr. Steed as vell, but that is a mistake that I vas sure to remedy this time. Now, let me explain this scene to you. It is the end sequvence of my movie, "The Destruction of Mrs. Emma Peel and John Steed, Part II."  
  
  
  
Dramatic music. ( 


	5. The Finale

Inside, Mrs. Peel was quaking. How were they ever going to get out of this mess. She heard groaning.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Steed. I'm glad you finally decided to join us." The two Steeds stood face to face. Kevin laughed, evilly. "And now that you are, I hope you enjoy your ride. He pressed a button on the train, just out of Steed's reach, and said, "Ta, ta."  
  
Mrs. Peel struggled against the ropes. If only there was some way to-ah ha! She noticed a that one of the ties on the railway had come loose, and the edge was jagged. She pulled the rope that bound her wrist over to the tie, and began sawing away.  
  
"Mrs. Peel!" Steed shouted, "I've always wanted to tell you something, and I guess now is the right time!"  
  
"Save it for later Steed!" The rope broke, and Mrs. Peel hastily untied the other ropes. She rolled off of the track just in time. The train, and Steed, whizzed by for another loop around the circle. Kevin ran towards Mrs. Peel, bent on hurting her. Swiftly she kicked him in the stomach, then karate chopped him in the neck. He moaned in pain, and rolled toward the track. Z.Z. Von Schnerk had been filming this entire scene, but when he saw this, he angrily ran towards Mrs. Peel. She easily sidestepped his blows, and managed to give him a few on the face, and the neck. Meanwhile the train with Steed inside was speeding around the curve towards Kevin. The double stood up, terror on his face, frozen to the spot. Then, wham! The train hit him, head on. He flew through the air, and landed on the camera.  
  
"No!!!" Von Schnerk cried. While he was distracted, Mrs. Peel managed to give him a final blow in the stomach, which sent him to the ground.  
  
"Steed," She cried, "How do you stop this thing?"  
  
"By pressing a little red button inside the cab!" he shouted back.  
  
The train was coming around the circle again. Mrs. Peel crouched, and waited, then jumped onto the train.  
  
"Which button?" Mrs. Peel asked.  
  
"That small one. Right" the train stopped. "Thank you Mrs. Peel. I was getting horribly dizzy. Now would you mind untying me?"  
  
Mrs. Peel smiled, now was her chance, "Not until you tell me what we were going to Winsington for."  
  
Steed sighed, anxious to get out of the train. "Don't you know what tomorrow is?" Mrs. Peel shook her head impatiently. "Tomorrow is the second anniversary of the day that you became my partner."  
  
"Steed, I'm touched that you remembered. Now let's get you out of here." With that Mrs. Peel untied him, and they began walking up the hill, to find a telephone. "Next year though, please, no surprises."  
  
"I give you my word. No surprises." 


End file.
